lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37719459-20190202182031
Almost 21K comments! Good work everyone! I just thought of something. I was reading Flashback, trying to find holes in the "they like each other the end" relationship. And here's what I found: "I have a new goal: to get you to trust me." --Fitz Now, I have a question. Can someone analytically "get" you to trust them? Of course. Now, can someone "get" you to trust them emotionally? No! Emotions aren't rational. (You can connect this to the Head Vs. Heart Theory if you want.) I think it's pretty apparent that she likes him rationally, but past that, they're so different that they don't understand each other at a fundamental level. Another thing: she gets on her dressiest combat outfit for her thing with Fitz--not her gray tunic that she would've liked before, but the one that was most like a gown--something she said she didn't want in her wardrobe before. And THEN, once she meets Biana, they have a talk about fashion! A book earlier, Sophie would've been sick if someone had tried to talk to her about fashion. I think this is a great example of a metaphorical situation that shows how Fitz reduces her to one of the "silly girls" that she's tried to avoid being. The only other time she's done this kind of fashion is when she was in "zombie mode" in Nightfall, and she let Biana give her a makeover. It seems like there is a small connection.... Also: Sophie doesn't trust Fitz emotionally. Why? Remember when Fitz let slip that he signed the match list and her emotions started going haywire? She was immediately like "No, that's COMPLETELY fine! Two minutes ago I hated matchmaking but I'm totally fine with that! (No, she was NOT fine with that.) So then why would she lie? She didn't trust Fitz emotionally, in the HEART, and that is where the problem lies. Another thing--when she was about to kiss Fitz, she was like "HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!" Imagine if Dex had tried to kiss her. She would've thought something like "HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!" Now that we've gotten fact-based arguments out of the way, it's SPECULATION time! This isn't backed up--only a few shreds of evidence support it--but it's my personal theory, so take it or leave it. Remember the echoes? Sophie's affected her fear and struck his head, which caused that emotion to get out of control when her brain was at its weakest--when she was dreaming. She was struck with shadowflux angrily and her monster is therefore made of anger. Fitz's echo affected his sense of anger, which made him more prone to get upset. He was struck with triumph which....(this is where speculation comes in) makes his uncontrollable monster triumph. But if the monster is a monster by name alone, but the echo is triumphant, then it might not be a monster. If he was having lots of echo-causing anger prior to talking with Sophie....I think that means....Fitz's echo-stimulated emotion is triumph. Now, when Sophie told Fitz she liked him, for the first time, my initial reaction was "that seems...weird. I don't know why, but it just seemed....are you ready?.......... triumphant. Yes, I think that *possibly* Fitz's echo is causing at least part of his emotions related to their relationship. Please let me know what you think; it's not a very polished theory since I came up with it literally 5 minutes ago.